The Hidden Truth
by AlphaWolfFlameWolf
Summary: Kagome goes back to her era to find her mother and grandpa, killed, she finds Souta, and tells him to go back to Inuyahsa's era, and Inuyasha comes and saves kagome, but after the fight she becomes different. InuXKag MiroXSan May later be changed into T.


Ok my first Inuyasha story, I do not own, anything of Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome had woken up, with a start, she looked around, she saw that everyone was still asleep, she sighed deeply, and she got up quitely from her sleeping and walked to her bag, and she pushed through some of her things, and she grabed a notepad, and a pen, she wrote on it, and she left the note with her sleeping bag, she put her things, up in her backpack, and she walked to the well and she jumped in it and she disappered in a flash of blue.<p>

Kagome climbed out of the well, she walked out of the well house and called "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! Im home!" Kagome walked to her front door, to see it ripped from its hinges, "What the! Mom! Souta! Grandpa where are you!" Kagome called running through her house, Kagome, ran in her living room, to see big huge, two big canines with 10 tails, laying on the floor, she saw a grey one, with some light shades of brown, and a brown one, with dark shades of black. "W-What a-are t-those!" Kagome shook in fear, of looking at the creatures. "Wheres Souta!" Kagome thought.

Kagome ran into her Grandpa's room, to find everything tattered and ripped, and some blood on the floor, and a gun, laying on his bed, Kagome, ran out of the room and into her parent's room, to find a mans body ripped in half, Kagome threw up of seeing the body, and Kagome ran into Souta's room, to find a knife, with some blood on it, Kagome checked all over in his room, and she in Souta's closet, so find a bleeding and crying Souta, "Sis!" Souta screamed, "Souta what happened!" Kagome, hugged her brother tightly, "Some people came and they shot at Grandpa, and Mom, and they told me to run and hide, and I heard some gun shots and screaming, and I was too afraid to come out." Souta then started to cry in his sisters arms.

"Souta it will be ok..." "Come on were going to Inuyasha's era." Kagome said trying to fight back some tears, she ran down the stairs with Souta following behind her. "Well, Well, look what we have here, guys." said a cold evil voice, Kagome and Souta looked to see a man, with long black hair tied in a ponytail, he wore, a black suit, and black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Looks like there are two more here." he said coldy "Well lets get them, alive unlike the other two." said a one.

"Hmmm...I kinda like the girl, lets keep her alive ah boss." said a another man, "No we have to kill them, becuase our boss, said we have two becuase their pelts would be worth something." said the main man. "No you don't! Souta run to the well house and go through the well!" yelled Kagome "But Kago-" "GO!" yelled Kagome She shoved Souta outside, and she ran quickly and she punched one of the men, in the face, and the other one, brought his gun and shot, at Kagome, Kagome, did her best to dodge them.

"Thoran go get the kid!" yelled one of the men. "Right!" yelled the man in reply "Souta!" Kagome yelled, Kagome ran as fast as she could and she jumped on the man, and punched him, in the back of the head making the man fall, "You'll pay for that!" yelled Thoran, he got up and chased Kagome, Kagome saw a shovel and she hit the man in the head, making him fall down and not get up.

"Thoran!" yelled the other man, "Ryo go get the girl!" "I will get the kid!" "Right!" yelled Ryo back to the boss "Souta! Get Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she did her best to get away from Ryo. Souta hopped through the well, and he was engulfed with a blue light. "What the hell!" yelled the boss, he hopped in the well but the man didn't get engulfed, he hit the bottom of the well, and he climbs, out of the well wondering what happened, to the kid. "I got her boss!" yelled Ryo.

The boss walked out from the well house, to see Kagome in the arms, of Ryo, holding her tightly, "My men went through alot, to find you four, but three will do." said the boss in Kagome's face. Kagome mummbled softly under her breath. "What was that little girl?" said the Boss, in a confused voice, but with a evil tint, "I said you monster you pathetic person, I hope you burn." said Kagome, in a disgusted voice, she then spits in the boss's eye, making him scream in pain. "Why you!" yelled the man he then smacks Kagome on the face, making her scream in pain and making her, cheek turn red.

* * *

><p>Souta had climbed out of the well, and he was amazed of what he saw. "Whoa!" said Souta "Hey who are you?" asked a little boy, "Im Souta." Souta then remembered his sister "Do you know where Inuyasha is kid!" said Souta in a desperate voice. "Yeah I know him, we travel, around trying to find jewle shards." said the kid "Oh and Im Shippo." said the kid. "Oh so you know my sister! We have to hurry Shippo shes in danger!" yelled Souta running to a village. "Hey wait we need Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo coming from behind him. "Heh! Why did Kagome go back, and what does this paper say any way!" yelled Inuyahsa in an angry voice. "Inuyasha calm down, and let me read the note." said Miroku<p>

"Dear, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
>Im going back to my era for today, to check on my family, I will be back with food, and yes Inuyasha ramen also Your friend Kagome." read Miroku "See there is nothing to worry about Inuyasha." said Sango as she petted on Kirara. "Keh, I guess your right." said Inyasha.<p>

Then bounded in Souta and Shippo, "Inuyasha you got to help my sister!" yelled Souta "What the! Souta how did you get through the well!" said Inuyasha in a confused voice. "Thats not important right now, we got to save my sister becuase some men, came out house and they killed Grandpa and Mom, and their going to kill Kagome if we don't hurry!" yelled Souta, "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

Inuyasha bounds to the well, and he jumps through it getting abosored by the light. Inuyasha jumped out of the well to see Kagome, and two men, Inuyasha growled loudly making all three of them, look at him. "Who are you?" asked the boss, "What are you doing to Kagome!" yelled Inuaysha. "Inuyasha help me!" yelled Kagome from Ryo's arms. "Ryo give her the injection." said the boss. "Right." he grabbed a needle, and he was about to put it in Kagome's arm, Inuyasha then ran to Ryo and punched in strait in the face, making a sickning crunch. Kagome ran from the Ryo as he fell, to the ground, and she ran behind Inuyasha, "You'll pay for messing up our plans!" yelled the boss, as he pulled a gun and he shoots, at Inuyahsa.

Inuyasha, quickly moved from the bullet, and he picked up Kagome bridel style. "Kagome, lets get out of here." said Inuyasha to Kagome. "Right." said Kagome as she ran into the well house. "Not yet you don't!" yelled the man, he grabbed the needle, and he placed it in his gun, and he shoots it at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha watch out!" yelled Kagome. Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha, and the needle, lands in Kagome's back. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome then falls, on the ground shaking, and limp. "Iron rever soul stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he attacked the boss, with his claws, making the man, die. Inuyasha picks up Kagome, and he runs too the well and he jumps with Kagome in his arms. "Kagome please be alright, you better not die on me!" said Inuyasha repeatedly in his head.

* * *

><p>Me: Duh duh dun! What will happen to Kagome? What were those huge canines? Why did those men were after Kagome and Souta? How did Souta get through the well? And why did those men want to kill the Higurashi family? So many questions, with so many answers.<p>

Inuasha: Shut up already and make the next chapter!

Me: Alright, alright sheesh...


End file.
